implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Khabarovsk and the Amur Basin (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Republic of Khabarovsk and the Amur Basin is a democratic, moderately right wing ex-Soviet survivor state in East Asia. History Doomsday 'Amur Oblast' #Soviet strategic missile troops, Svobodnyy-2x 100kt #Svobodnyy KGB training camp-1x 10kt #Uglegorsk top secret 'closed city'- 1x 50kt 'Primorsky Krai (Russian: Примо́рский край)' #Vladivostok city centre- 1x 10kt (Did not go of). #Vladivostok harbour- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt (the latter did not go of). #Vladivostok airport- 1x 10kt (Did not go of). #Vladivostok Bay- 1x 100kt and 1x 1.25mt (missed, landed in Lake Ussrui, burred it's self 20ft in the lake bed and thus did not go of!). #Vladivostok navy dockyards- 2x 20kt and 1x 10kt. #Golden Horn Bay- 1x 1kt #Nakhodka- 15kt and 1x 1kt (the latter did not go of). #Kraskino- 1x 1kt (Did not go of). #Kraskino Bay- 1x 1kt #Pavlovsk Bay- 1x 1kt #Pavlovsk Bay submarine base- 2x 10kt and 1x 20kt. #Pavlovsk Bay navy dockyard- 2x 10kt and 1x 1kt (the latter did not go of). 'Khabarovsk Oblast' #Khabarovsk oil refinery- 1x 1kt (failed to go off). #Khabarovsk Trans-Siberian Railway station- 1x 1kt. #Khabarovsk docks- 2x 1kt (failed to go off). #Khabarovsk military airfield- 1x 1kt. #Komsomolsk-on-Amur port- 1x 1kt. #Nikolayevsk-on-Amur port- 1x 1kt. #Komsomolsk-on-Amur Aircraft Production Association (KnAAPO) works- 1x 10kt. #Komsomolsk-on-Amur's Iron and steel metallurgy centre of the Far East- 1x 10kt and 15kt. #Nakhodka- 60kt. #Bolshoy Kamen- 15kt 'Yakutia Autonamus Republic' #Mirnyy diamond mine- 1x 1kt (it did not explode) 'Sakhalin Oblast' #A Soviet Anti-Air Defence (PVO) airfield, Burevestnik (English: storm-petrel)- 1x 10kt (did not go off). #Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk coal mine- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #Korsakov (Russian: Корса́ков; Japanese: コルサコフ Korusakofu, 大泊 Ōtomari) military base- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #Dolinsk-Sokol airfield - 1x 10kt (did not go off). #The Josef Stalin Coke Works, Korsakov- 1x 1kt #The Karl Marx Coke Works, Korsakov- 1x 1kt #The Vladimir Illavich Lenin Manganese mine- 1x 1kt #The Korsakov radar station- 1x 10kt #Novaya Airport - 1x 10kt (did not go off). #Korsakov port (Russian: Корса́ков; Japanese: コルサコフ)- 1x 1kt 'Kamchatka Krai' #Kura Test Range- 1x 1kt (it did not explode and buried itself 18ft it to the ground). #Pacific Fleet submarine fleet, Vilyuchinsk (Russian: Вилючинск)- 1x 20kt and 2x 10kt. 'Magadan Oblast' #Tthe Magadan-Kolyma gulag- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Kolyma gold mine- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The Magadan Missile silo- 1x 100kt and 1x 10kt- (the latter did not go off) #Sokol (civil) Airport- 1x 1kt (did not go off) 'Chita Oblast' #Yasnaya Olovyannaya Soviet strategic missile troops. – 1x 80kt #Chita missile silo– 1x 45kt #Nerchinsk Airfield– 1x 15kt #Nizhniy Tsasuchey airport– 1x 1.5kt #Olovyannaya Strategic Missile Troops- 1x 1.25mt and 2x 80kt #Drovyanaya Strategic Missile Troops- 1x 1.25mt and 2x 80kt After Doomsday It was bad in the 1962-64 weather break down and many people died as a result of it. The ice and permafrost was badly affected and swamps began to freeze, then grow as an ice lake, thaw, swell into a water lake, dry up, re-fill, freeze over and return to normalcy, but all out of sync' with nature's rhythm. A major cholera outbreak and famine hit the yet to be nation in 1963 and 1964, killing more people. As this happened, thousands of desperate Russians fled in to Manchuria and settled in make-shift camps on the banks of the Mudanjiang River. The defense of many small towns fell to the Russian and Manchurian inhabitants, leaving towns vulnerable and with no clear socio-political organization. The head party official for Chumikan, Sergi Azov and his wife, Anastacia, took control of the town in early 1965 with the help of a few remaining interior ministry and axillary army troops in the nearby town of Okha. He had rallied the locals around his political stabilising the town's communist ruling clique in the centre of the Oblast and northern Sakhalin Island. A mixture of fear, a personality cult, lies, astute collective farming ideas, propaganda and good luck kept him charged of the desperate land. Martial law, resource sharing, food rationing, the use of penal labour and alike were officially declared in early 1965 until the agricultural recovery in the late 1970's. First Contact This was made with Yakutia, the city sate of Heihe and Mongolia in 1967, then the Bodaybo Republic in 1972 and finaly Manchuria, China and Kamchatka in 1974. Zabaykalsky was found in 1976. Explorers from Taiwan, Vietnam, Irkutsk and Tomsk found the nation in 1977. Japan made contact in 1975. The Journeys of Discovery Chita Oblast was explored and partly annexed in the late 1970's. Zabaykalsky was found in 1976. Other parts were already held by Mongolia since the mid 1970's or would also join Yakutia in the late 1970's. A journey to the coastlines of Ayano-Maysky District and Okhotsky District of the former Khabarovsk Oblast in the June of 1980, found little of worth beyond endless forest, peat bogs and a few Tungusic and Russian tribesmen, so they were ignored for the next 20 years. 1975-1987 Sergi had control of the most of Khabarovsk Oblast, the east Amur Oblast and the entire Jewish autonomous region of Birobidzhan by 1974.The autocratic Oleg Okladnikov was appointed leader in 1975 and helped consolidated the nation. The various city states of the former Primorsky Krai and the unassimilated town of Troitskoye were brutally crushed in early 1976. Japan's abortive attempts at annexing the south of Sakhalin in 1978 were largely thwarted. The unassisted tribal territory that had once been Ayano-Maysky District and Okhotsky District of the former Khabarovsk Oblast were equily divided between Kamchatka, Yakutia and Khabarovsk in the June of 1980. This gave Yakutia accses to the sea. First contact was made with Mongolia in 1987. The isolated Manchurian city of Heihe was besieged and defeated in late 1980. It would be then mostly peaceful assimilated in the mid-1980's. Japanese aid began to nurse the coastal parts of the nation back to health during the mid 1980's. New Vladivostok was started in 1982 and completable a year after scheduled in 1989. The End of Communism As Japanese, Chinese, Manchurian and Taiwanese trade poured in to Okha and Chumikan, so did much anti-communist thought and ideas. The reformist, Yuri Yanardi Radlov, came to office in 1987. New Vladivostok was started in 1982 and completable a year after scheduled in 1989. The communist system would be wound down between 1987 and 1989. ~~(more to come)~~ 1990-1995 The pro-democracy politician Liu Jiang Nian took over in the elections of May 1st 1990 and gave the city of Heihe and the surrounding ex-Manchurian territories more autonomy. Both Japan and Taiwan had layed idle due to lack of resources while China lacked technology and education, so they pooled resources and advanced as a single trade block called The Chegdu Pact of 1992, with Khabarovsk joining in 1993. The treaty became largely obsolete when those nations helped in creation of the economic and monitory union called the Khabarovsk Pact in 1997. The towns of Chumikan, Birobidzhan, Troitskoye and Heihe flourished under the economic and social freedoms caused by the fall of communism. On May 28, 1995, an earthquake measuring 7.5 on the Richter scale occurred, killing 2,154 people of the town of Neftegorsk, Sakhalin Oblast. ~~(more to come)~~ 'The Heihe race riots of 1996-7' In the wake of the race riots, in which 20 Chines and 16 Russians had died, the ethnically half Korean/half Ukrainian Choe Kim Khoroshavin won an emergency election in the May of 1997. His Civic Forum Party would continue the reforms that were in place and try to resolve the Sino-Russian racist problem. China and Mongolia were very concerned by the event. ~~(more to come)~~ '1998-2000' Yuri Azov, the grandson of Sergi, was voted in to office on May 1st 2003. The close and binding Harbin treaty of May 12th, 1999, was singed with China on issues of stone trade, coal trade, iron ore smelting and logging permits. Both economies have developed greatly since. ~~(more to come)~~ Present day Relations are still good with Yakutia, China, Mongolia, Manchurian, Tomsk, Japan and Kamchatka-Kuril SSR, ~~(more to come)~~ Politics The nation is a democracy and a republic. '2010 parliamentary election results' #Communist party of Khabarovsk and the Amur Basin, 10, #Regional party of City of Heihe , 5, #Green Party of Khabarovsk and the Amur Basin, 5, #United National Liberal, 4 #Independent, 3 #Others, 0 'Koreans' Poogin Nodongjagu , Poogin Workers' District, Poogin Coal Mine were cleared of all people due to toxic fallout and extreme damage in the war, it became habitable in 2008. The Manchurian based The Peoples' Republic of Korea (China’s long standing Korean ethnic minority) layed claimed to it in 1982 and it was explored by China in 1972 and the PRK in 1988. Legally the PRK own the former Korean land and China has let them take it over. Military It is a volunteer force of 8,500. Army ~~(more to come)~ 'Navy' It has 2 armed ice breakers, a joint minesweeper/layer, a corvette and 3 patrol boats. Weapons ~~(more to come)~ Economy Wind and Water power ~~(more to come)~ 'Bio-fuel' ~~(more to come)~ 'Agriculture' Subsistence farming, fishing and a growing forestry sector are the mane stays of the national economy. The nations 5 minor engineering companies make hand tools, looms and machine tools. The woodworking, wood pulp and paper industries also make a significant contribution to the regional economy. The food industry many goods, including sausages, mayonnaise, flour, cereals, canned meats and milk and alcohol. Much of of the interior's land around is forested and in these forests roam animals such as red deer, roe deer, elk and wild boar. The hunting red deer, roe deer, elk and wild boar is a major source of food, supplemented by fishing at the many coastal settlements and ports. 'Manufacturing' The minor, but growing industrial sector is located around Khabarovsk, Blagoveshchensk, Heihe and Nikolaevsk-on-Amur. It is focused on steel, forestry, stone quarrying, woodworking, clothes, batteries, food canneries and hand tool production. 'Oil' Small amounts of oil are drilled for industrial usage in Okha, Sakhalin Island. 'Mining' The republic's natural resources include gold, tungsten, zinc, iron, uranium and Manganese. Only a small amount of gold, iron and zinc have been mined in 3 locations in northern Amur Oblast since 1985. Minimal lignite/brown coal production is also done in the Zabaykalsky Krai for local usage. Transport A few steam trains operate on the Baikal Amur Mainline. Horses and sailing vessels are the mane forms of transport. Education ~~(more to come)~ Media Tv channels, social media etc. from surrounding nations is available in urban localities with relative ease. Entertainment from far away counties is accessible on the internet. There has been a service (as in China, Japan and Irkutsk S.S.R.) since 2002, which been a service since 2002 is free internet (payed via a small sales tax on electrical goods and phones) since 2012. Healthcare Thyroid and skin concern were no a major problem after 1982 for most places. Radiation coming from Korea would kill many and cause much ill health in the city of Heihe and the bordering territories until 1987. Sport Football, ice hockey and canoeing. The Death Penalty Murderers, sex predators, (rapists and child molesters, ect), traitors and enemy spies were executed with the hangman’s rope. It was banned in 1989. Category:Russia Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:USSR Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Asia Category:Cold War Category:Military Category:Media Category:Sports Category:Education Category:Death penalty Category:Transport Category:Minning